Character Sheet Overview 1R
Players and PCs A PC (Player Character) is the avatar of a player in SW2.0. PCs can take various actions based on player statements, by telling the GM what they wish to have their character do typically in a statement in the form of “I... ”. If the PC wishes to speak, the player merely needs to speak the words that he wishes his character to say. PCs are adventurers in the world of Raxia. There are further details concerning adventurers and Raxia in Chapter 4. The World, but it is not necessary to read that section at first. Just remember the GM’s explanations. How to Read the Character Sheet Here we go over the character sheet which manages the PC’s data. The Character Sheet is where we write data such as the PC’s classes, abilities and equipment. To gain a understanding of where things are written, or what to write on the character sheet, please cross reference the numbered sections on the example sheet. Character Sheet A 1. Personal Information This is where you write the name, gender, age, race, and upbringing of your PC, by writing letters and numbers in the various boxes. Name: Please choose one freely. The people of Raxia in general have names similar to modern Western names. Gender: Male or Female. There is no difference in capabilities between the two. Age: You may decide this freely if you chose, however each race has a different age of majority, average life expectancy, and age considered appropriate for an adventurer. Please decide on an age by referencing each race’s detailed explanations. '''Race and Upbringing: '''If you are using Pre-Generated Characters, this will already be filled out. For normal Character Creation, write down the ones that you picked. 2. Abilities This is where you write the PC’s abilities. There are six abilities; Dexterity, Agility, Strength, Vitality, Intellect, and Spirit. Higher values indicate that the character is more gifted in each area. The growth box is where you note down the increase in each ability after each session as relevant. 3. Ability Bonus This is where you write the character’s Ability Bonuses. The Ability Bonus is the relevant ability divided by 6 and rounded down. These values are used for Skill Checks. 4. Fortitude and Willpower This is where you write down Fortitude (used for Fortitude Checks) and Willpower (used for Willpower Checks). 5. Maximum HP (Hit Points) and Maximum MP (Mana Points) This is where you write down the character’s maximum HP and MP. HP is a measure of your character’s physical toughness, whereas MP is the character's capacity for Mana. 6. Experience Points This is where you write down the number of your Experience Points that your PC has obtained but not yet spent. Experience Points go up each time a Session ends, and are used to learn new skills or improve the level of your existing ones. 7. Adventurer Level This is where you write down the PC’s Adventurer Level. The Adventurer Level serves as a indication of the PC’s total power. 8. Classes This is where you write down the PC’s Classes and their levels. The higher the level is in each class, the more practiced the PC is. 9. Combat Feats This is where you write down Combat Feats. Combat Feats are special actions and beneficial skills your character can perform during combat. 10. Enhancer Drills / Bard Spellsongs / Cavalry Riding Tricks This is where you write down known Enhancer Drills, Bard Spellsongs and Cavalry Riding Tricks. This book does not contain anything to enter in these fields. Please see the Enhancer and Bard classes in Rule Book II, and the Cavalry class in Rule Book III. 11. Language This is where you write down the languages that the PC is proficient in. Every PC starts with the ability to speak and read Common Trade Language and their racial language from character creation. For more information on language please see the section on acquisition 12. Honored Items / Honor Points This is where you write the Honored Items and Honor Points that the PC has obtained. For information on how to use Honor Points, please see Rule Book II. Character Sheet B This sheet is mostly concerned with combat and equipment. 1. Monster Knowledge This is where you write down the base value used for Monster Knowledge Checks. Monster Knowledge is used to recall monster characteristics from memory. 2. Initiative This is where you write down the character’s Initiative, used for the Initiative Check when beginning combat. 3. Mobility This is where you write down the character’s mobility. Usually Normal Movement is the same as your Agility, while Full Out Movement is 3x your Agility. 4. Base Accuracy This table is where you write down the PC’s Base accuracy per weapon type, used for Accuracy Checks. Each entry is in the form of “(n)” where n is the PC’s class level and m is the n + Dexterity Bonus (= Base Accuracy). 5. Extra Damage This table is where you write down the PC’s extra damage, used when calculating damage. Each entry is in the form of “(n)” where n is the PC’s class level and m is n + Strength Bonus (= Extra Damage). 6. (Weapon Data) This table is where you write down data for weapons that your PC possesses. The values are after you make adjustment for factors such as Required Strength, Impact, and Critical Value. 7. Base Evasion This is where you write down the PC’s Base Evasion, used for a Evasion Check. Each entry is in the form of “(n)” where n is the PC’s class level and m is n + Agility Bonus (= Base Evasion). 8. (Armor Data) This table is where you write down data for your PC’s armor. The values are after you make adjustments for factors such as Required Strength, Evasion, Armor Value, and Armor/Combat Feats. Armor and Shield should be entered separately, after all the external factors are applied. 9. (Worn Items) This table is where you write down normal clothing and various accessories that your character is wearing. Note that you may only have one piece of clothing or accessory per location. 10. HP This is where you write down your current HP, which changes due to combat and recovery. The small box should contain your maximum HP. 11. MP This is where you write down your current MP, which changes due to use and recovery. The small box should contain your maximum MP. 12. Fortitude and Willpower This is where you write down your Fortitude and Willpower (Identical to values in Character Sheet A #4). This is not necessary, though it's not a bad idea to avoid constantly flipping the character sheet to find these values. 13. Combat Related Notes This is where you should write down combat related notes such as magical effects received during a fight or commonly used Combat Feats. 14. Magic This is where you write down the schools of magic your character is proficient in, and the Magical Strength, used when determining the outcome of certain actions. 15. Wealth This is where you write down how much money your character possesses, and other things such as debts/loans to other characters. 16. Inventory This is where you write down your character’s inventory excluding weapons and clothing, such as equipment and consumables. 17. Impact Table This is where you write down the Impact associated with the PC’s weapons and magic. Impact is used in various contexts through out the game.